Roses are Red, Violets are Blu
by MysticApples
Summary: attention 1st fanfic once completed estimated 35 chapters zhang needed money to pay his tuition so he signed up for the mercenary team. he wanted to get the money as fast as he could ( very shy, timid, and emotional) and the battle field was no place for him. But as it soon turns out, he was stuck there and was in for a whole lot of trouble.
1. Chapter 1

Zhang was not the type of person who was very good at running. He was decently strong, crazy

smart, and good looking, but running was not his thing. Zhang wondered why he had signed up

for the scout class. He should've picked the engineer. He got an A plus last year in highschool

and was promised a place in Harvard University. There was only one problem, his parents didn't

have enough money to pay tuition. He only signed up for this war to earn enough money.

The train was nearing Teufort. Zhang stood up and grabbed his backpack. The train creaked to a

stop. Zhang automatically hopped out of the train car. The sun beat down on his head. He was

sweating extremely hard already. Weird, he thought, wasn't anyone going to pick him up.

Zhang saw a sign saying Teufort, to your right. Zhang jogged to the right. Soon he saw teufort

Looming over him. He entered through a door. He heard laughing up stairs. Zhang quietly crept

Up the wooden stairs.

" When do ya think the new guys goin to come." Zhang held his breath, he hated talking to

People, he was very shy.

He tried to creep to the dorms and find his rooms no one would notice him. But luck wasn't on

his side, before he knew it, the floor board broke under his feet. Zhang jumped up just in time

and whirled around to see eight pairs of eyes stairing at him. Zhang gulped.

" Heh heh, ill just go now,"

" heck no" a female voice broke the awkward silence. " you haven't even met your team yet mister"

Zhang couldn't believe his eyes. He had thought only men were allowed to fight in the mannco

Wars, but apparently the sniper, engi, and maybe the pyro are all females. He stood their gaping.

"It aint noice to stair mate"

"gulp" "sorry"

"its just that

We're women, the engi finished.

By now, every other person on the team were giggling and snickering.

Zhang's face turned bright red. He stormed off to his room.

" Stupid, stupid, stupid," Zhang banged his head on the wall of his room. Apparently, it was

much bigger than the ones the other mercs had. At least he had a big room, with a tv!

Zhang was tired and went to the showers. It was pretty awkward to find everyone shared a bathroom.

He turned the water on and after about two minutes, he realized he wasn't the only one in the

Bathroom. Standing two shower heads next to him was the pyro, who just finished showering.

Their eyes locked onto each other and Zhang started to sweat. The pyro wasn't a man everyone

Thought he was, but a stunningly gorgeous young girl about 16 or 17.

Instantly, she picked up her axe and held it like a bat.

" You tell anyone and your dead"

"why, engi and sniper are female?"

" I have my reasons, now do you promise?"

The pyro angled her axe right a Zhangs throat.

He whimpered, tears started pouring down his face.

"omigosh im so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Zhang quickly backed away, put on his clothes and ran off.

" wait, do you promise?" pyro asked running after him.

"HELP, leave me alone!"

Pyro put her mask on.

"Mmph mmnph mmff"

Zhang was tired. He hated running so much. Zhang saw an empty room and dove into it.

He locked the door and started panting. Suddenly an axe broke through the wooden door.

Zhang panicked and before he knew it, the pyro had cornered him into a wall.


	2. A Sticky Situation

Zhang started to panic as the pyro closed the door behind her. He stumbled on a broom inside the room. Zhang fell to his knees, right before he could get up, the pyro held her axe on top of Zhang's neck. The poor boy swallowed.

" Now let me ask you again, do you promise?"

" Not unless you stop being such a pain in the ass," Zhang retorted.

The pyro looked offended and raised her axe. Zhang knew what was happening and he dove out of the way just before the axe slammed on the ground. He was shooken up as he glanced up at the pyro, who was walking towards him.

" I-Im sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, i-its just that-" the pyro swung her axe again. It narrowly missed Zhang's head. Zhang ran out the door and down the hall. Pyro was hot on his heels screaming imh ghnnha khhl unn. The scout bolted down towards where the intel was kept. He was feeling very tired and his legs gave up on him. Before he knew it, Zhang fell onto the ground as pyro caught up. Pyro took off her mask again and demanded,

"DO YOU PROMISE!?"

Zhang grunted as she sat on his chest. He was scared. He couldn't control himself any longer and suddenly tears started pouring down his cheeks. The pyro noticed him crying silently and quickly got up from his chest. Zhang sucked in huge amounts of air and stuttered out a small, " i-i-I p-pr-omise, please d-don't hurt me."

The pyro looked hurt.

"I wasn't gonna hurt you, I just wanted to scare you so you wont tell anyone."

Pyro raised her hand and helped Zhang up. Zhang thanked her and walked of

" Wait, im sorry scout, can we still be friends?" The pyro asked like a little child.

" u-uhm s-sure, call me Zhang" Zhang stuttered from shock.

" Great! Im Savine!" she said a bit too cheerfully.

Zhang ran towards his room before Savine could talk to him anymore. He ran past the rest of the team, who were eating dinner, and headed straight to his room.

"huhhrggh!" Zhang let out a strangled cry.

He looked behind him to find sniper holding the back of his collar.

" Hey, where ya off ta mate, you still haven't had dinner yet. And more importantly, where've you been this afternoon mate?"

" Nowhere" Zhang answered quickly.

" Sure, you can tell us about where you've been sneaking off to at the dinner table ya spook."

"Hey, don't call me that you giant" for the sniper was pretty tall.

" It was a joke", said the sniper, her feelings a little bit hurt.

" Oh gosh im so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," Zhang apologized exasperatedly.

" Never mind that wanker"

" Your still joking right"

" Maybe"

Zhangs face grew red from anger, embarrassment, and was worried the sniper actually hated him.

Later at the dinner table, the engi was serving food she made herself. Once heavy saw what it was, he exclaimed, " Looks delicious, I want moore", in a thick Russian accent

" Calm down heavy" instructed the soldier, " DO NOT ACT LIKE A CHILD, A BATTLEFEILD IS NO PLACE FOR A CUPCAKE!"

"Both of you can it," cried the medic, who had had enough of the shouting," let us eat"

Everyone started to work on the pile of barbequed ribs in front of them. Zhang tried one and immediately fell in love with engi's cooking.

" This 'ear is great lady!" cried the demo.

" Ja , zis iz excellent", medic agreed.

Zhang suddenly realized something, " wasn't there a spy here?"

" Oh he's very anti social, he's is probably in his room, smoking" snorted sniper.

'hmm hmm, gentle men," the spy appeared out of nowhere and said, " tell me Zhang, where were you zis afternoon you arrived? Ms. Pauling waz looking for you."

Zhang started to sweat again. Why did spy have to bring up this dreaded topic, wondered Zhang.

Bye now everyone was staring at him, waiting for a response. Zhang fumbled with his shirt collar.

" C'mon boy, it's ok if ya tell us pardner: the engi soothed.

Zhang opened his mouth to speak…


End file.
